Frozen Flowers
by MegaFrost4
Summary: Jack Frost's sister Elsa is crowned the new queen. But secrets start to reveal themselves as friendships are made, love overpowers, and darkness begins to unravel. Including characters from Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, and Tangled.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! Yea! Been super busy this past month I've been absent from wrong fanfics. This idea came to me about two weeks ago, and I have to act on it!**

"Rise and shine!" Jack gently knocked on the bedroom door of his twin. "Big day today!"

"Go away, Jack!" Jack stuck his finger down his collar, letting out a choking sound. He hated wearing these ridiculously fancy get-ups, but this was for his sister. "You're going to be late...Uncle North made us our special breakfast this morning."

In his sing-song voice, Jack knew this would get her up. He heard a squeak from the bed and knew he had succeeded. The door creaked open, revealing pale blonde hair and bright but tired eyes. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "You mean...CHOCOLATE PANCAKES?!" Jack nodded, and suddenly the exhausted looking girl turned into the care-free sister he adored.

"Yeah, we better hurry!"

"OK! Just a minute." She slammed the door and all Jack could hear was banging cabinets and fabrics flying through the air. After about two minutes, she threw the door open and tied a bow in her sky-blue robe. "Let's go!"

"Can't say no to that!" Jack grew a mischievous smile. "Race ya!" The two darted down the long hallway, weaving in and out of servants and chefs preparing the throne room for the day.

* * *

The kitchen was boisterous with the master chef and his trusted yetis cooking all sorts of foods for the whole kingdom. Waitresses buzzed all around. Jack and Elsa giggled as bright green fairies tickled their ears, carrying the orderves to the dining hall. Their head manager, Tianna looked just like them, but was the size of an average human.

"Good morning, dears!" Tianna flew over and hugged Jack and Elsa. "I cannot believe today's the day! Oh Jack! You look so handsome! Please be careful not to wrinkle it! And you! As beautiful as ever! I've finished your dress! After breakfast come to the drawing room and we'll get this day started! Are you excited? Nervous?"

Jack coughed.

"Terrified?"

Jack coughed again.

"Don't worry! They love you!"

"OK!" Jack clapped his hands together. "I'm starving! Let's eat!"

Elsa's eyes thanked Jack as he gently took her hand and led her to a table at the edge of the massive kitchen.

"Ah! There they are! Come come! Sit! Uncle North cook special breakfast for special day!" North winked at Elsa, who blushed.

"This is my favorite breakfast! Thank-you!" Elsa sat down and immediately started to dig in. Keeping her head down, she avoided eye contact with everyone. Jack cautiously sat down and started eating as well.

"Whoa! Hey! What's this?"

"Sorry, Jack!" Tianna apologized. "I don't want your Snow White suit to have chocolate spilt all over it!"

"Well I appreciate your concern, but I'm not five!" Jack pouted as he heard Elsa trying to fight back laughter by covering her mouth with her hand. Jack had wished he had worn a robe, but their royal advisor Bunnymund insisted on him getting fully dressed, knowing he would mess around and end up being late.

After they finished eating, Elsa stood up first and thanked North for their breakfast with a curtsy. North assured her that just because she is about to be crowned queen, does not mean she has to bow to him. Altough the size of a mountain, North was a very humble man who enjoyed his job working in the palace looking after his niece and nephew.

Elsa and Tianna left the kitchen to get Elsa ready. Jack started playing with the mini fairies, distracting them from their work.

"Oi, North! Have you seen-" The swinging door to the kitchen swung open to reveal a 6"1 Pooka with spring green eyes. His wondeting expression quickly changed to annoyance as he layed eyes on Jack.

"Did ya get lost, Kangaroo?"

"'ey! Wut did I tell ya bout callin me that?"

Soon the Pooka was towering over Jack as he just smirked and said, "Not a clue."

"Okay! Aster! Jack was just finishing breakfast with Elsa! I have extra for you!" Aster gave North a look of disgust and shook his head. He had never liked North's cooking. And besides, Aster was a vegetarian.

"This afternoon will get here b'fore anybody realizes it, so I'm trying to keep everybody on track." Aster turned to Jack. "C'mon you. Let's rehearse with Sandy one more time what you're supposed ta do."

Jack moaned. "Again?! I can do that in my sleep! If I get confused, Sandy can just send me a tiny little signal, and-"

"NO JACK! You know the rules. NO magic is to be shown to anybody outside us and the other palace workers. Think of your sister! She will freak out!"

Jack thought about that for a second. _Yeah, Elsa would completely lose it. I can suck it up for the day for her._

"Alright, Bunny, I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about a thing." Aster huffed at his nickname Jack has called him since he could talk, and led the way out of the kitchen. "Bye Uncle North! Thanks again for breakfast!"

North smiled. "G'bye Jack! Be good boy, you here?" North took a deep breath and looked up to sky, as if hoping for a miracle for the wild boy to behave. The kitchen continued working as North inspected all the work.

In the center of the kitchen, a baby blue cake towered ten feet high. One of the yetis who was in charge of soley decorating cakes, had been putting white patterns all over the cake. "I don't like it! Paint it silver!" North kept moving throughout the kitchen as the poor yeti face-palmed and muttered something in yetish.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait...it may be a week or so in between each chapter, but don't worry! I have LOTS in store for this fic! Just to clarify, Elsa and Jack are twins...they are brother sister. Sorry to the Jelsa fans, but there will be lots going on between them. This next chapter is going on at the same time as the previous, only out in the kingdom. Please review!

* * *

The kingdom of Arandelle was full of excited guests and anxious subjects flooding towards the castle. Everyone was dressed in their best. Mothers kept a close eye on their children to make sure they would be on their best behavior. Gifts were being delivered to the castle as well. Carriages transported special visitors, most of them royals from neighboring kingdoms.

On the far outskirts of the town, one tiny cottage still occupied a body. Sound asleep, none of the craziness disturbed her. She slept on. Just then, a soft knock was heard.

"Anna? Are you up!"

Anna sat up, hair in a frizzle and eyes still closed. "Oh yeah! I've been up for hours!" She started to snore.

"Ummm...Anna? I'm coming in, ok?" The door creaked open, allowing the sunlight shine in on Anna's face. Anna pulled the covers over her head, but to no avail, since they were pulled off. "C'mon sleepyhead! We're gonna be late!"

"Rapunzel? Is that you?" Anna rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

"Yeah, it's me, your cousin, remember? Boy, you are NOT a morning person." Rapunzel opened Anna's closet and pulled out a green skirted dress with a black fitted bodess and a sweet-heart neckline. "Now get dressed, and I'll do your hair."

Anna reluctantly got up. "Oh, ok." She slowly trudged towards Rapunzel.

"Kristoff is outside waiting." Rapunzel grinned mischievously.

Anna gasped. "Are you serious?! Why didn't you say so?!" Anna literally jumped into her dress, and Rapunzel started on her hair. Anna struggled to slip her heels on, since she could not bend over.

"Are you finished?"

Rapunzel squinted. "Almost...I just need a ribbon and-"

"Forget it! We need to hurry!"

Rapunzel laughed. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

The girls ran out the door and ran into a tall, large-built young man with short blonde hair. He was feeding his pet reindeer carrots. When he looked up, Anna felt her knees buckle, so she grabbed Rapunzel's hand.

"Morning, ladies. Thought you'd never get ready in time." He winked at the girls. Rapunzel giggled and Anna just stared.

The awkward silence was broken by Sven the reindeer wanting more carrots. "No more, buddy, we gotta go! Ladies?" Kristoff did a mock bow as Rapunzel and Anna climbed into the sleigh.

The ceremony was about to begin, but since most everyone was already at the castle, they made great time with Sven rubbing as fast as he could.

"Oh! I can't wait to see inside!" Anna exclaimed.

"I know!" Rapunzel's eyes got big. "I hear it's absolutely to die for!"

The bells rung signaling the start of the coronation of the new queen. A few late guests barely made it inside after Kristoff and the girls slipped into the back pew. One man whispered to himself.

"You're quite right, my dear. This will be absolutely to die for."

* * *

Jack was getting tired of this. He just wanted to get this ceremony over with! Honestly, he was not needed to escort his sister. She can walk herself, right? Well, Aster and Sandy drilled into his head that he must follow the red carpet and stop ten paces behind where the carpet ends.

"Uh, can't you just mark where I need to stop? I suck at math."

Sandy shook his head.

"C'mon, Sandy. Just a little dusty arrow?"

Sandy crossed his arms, as did Aster. Their staring drilled right into Jack, giving himself a headache. "Ok, fine, whatever. Ten paces."

"Jack," Aster spoke in a somewhat calm tone. "Please just try ta behave. Not for me or Sandy, but for Elsa. She's really nervous, and the less we do wrong, the better."

Jack understood. They did not want a repeat of the last episode. Jack and Elsa got into a fight, and Elsa lost her temper...therefore, she lost control. Luckily, no one was seriously injured, but in order to keep everyone safe, no magic was to be allowed unless it was under the palace officials-Aster, North, Tianna, Sandy-with their supervision and permission.

Jack rolled his eyes and was relieved to find that his rehearsals were finally over. Now to get the queen-to-be ready.

* * *

"Oh sweetie! You look gorgeous! And your hair! Ugh! I think I outdid myself!" Tianna was buzzing around the drawing room, more than satisfied with her new masterpiece Elsa was wearing.

"Thank-you Tianna." Elsa hugged herself. "This is my favorite dress you'be made yet!" She sighed. "I need them."

Tianna looked puzzled for a second, then face-palmed. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe I forgot! Ugh! Aster and North would have killed me!" She flew to a dresser, pulled out the bottom drawer and opened and antique box. Opening them, Elsa grabbed a pair of thin-fabric gloves and slid them on as quick as possible.

"Better?"

"Better."

"Hey, Sweet Tooth, don't be scared. Nothing is going to happen." She gently hugged Elsa, who only allowed hugs from her and sometimes Jack.

"Are you sure?" Elsa ended the hug, stepping back and holding her hands.

"Of course I'm sure! Just remember: conceal,"

"Don't feel."

"Put on a show."

"And they'll never know."

* * *

A/N: Yea! Second chapter! More clarification: Anna and Rapunzel are cousins, Kristoff has a crush on Anna and vice versa. Rapunzel kinda plays matchmaker and you'll see more of that later. Who are the late guests?! I know may be kinda obvious, but still! I want your thoughts! What do you think? Next chapter hopefully a week from now!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Everyone is at the castle, and it's time for the coronation to begin! Please leave a review!**

* * *

Elsa fidgeted with her dress. She had to keep her hands busy. _Where is he? It's time! _She could here whispers and mumbling from behind the doors. The whole kingdom was here to see her. _I hope I don't blow it. Of course you wont! Just remember: conceal, don't feel...conceal, don't feel...con-_

"Hey," Jack appeared from out of nowhere, startling her. "Are you ready?" He gave her a warm smile.

She bit her lip. Tears started to fill her eyes. "I...honestly, well...Jack, I'm scared. What if I lose it? What if I freeze in front of all those people? What is it's a disaster? What if I'm not meant to be queen of-"

"Whoa, hey, easy. You will make a fantastic queen. You don't have to worry about a thing. That is what the gloves are for. They are there to help you. And I'll be there too, right by your side."

"Promise?"

Jack slowly raised his arm, elbow at an angel. "I promise. Believe me, I won't leave you alone."

As the music began, Elsa nodded her head, took a deep breath, and accepted Jack's arm. As the double doors opened, the seats creaked as everyone turned to look at the young royals. Jack led Elsa down the aisle all the way to Sandy, who smiled at the two. He gave a little wink at Elsa, assuring her everything will be just fine.

Jack stopped a few feet from the few steps leading up to Sandy, yet did not let go of Elsa 's hand until it was impossible to hold on. He gave a gentle squeeze before letting go. He went to stand off to the side, giving his sister the full attention.

Elsa crept up the stairs, never taking her eyes off of Sandy. Her hands she held in front of her, so no one could see them. She turned to face the audience, standing next to Sandy. Everyone had smiles and pleasant looks on their faces. The music stopped, and Aster stepped forward and began to state the vows Elsa must follow in ord r to rule the kingdom as a just and fair queen.

Elsa faced Sandy, who took the crown from the pillow, which held by a little boy named Jamie, who wasn't ten years old. He bowed to Sandy, who returned the honor, as he backed away to stand next to Jsck. Jack gave him a little nudge that no one else noticed. Jamie grinned at his best friend.

As Aster finished the vows, Elsa bowed her head as Sandy slowly and carefully placed the delicate crown on her braided hair. Keeping her eyes closed, she concentrated on keeping it all in. _You're almost there...conceal...dont...feel..._

The final words were a blur. All Elsa could hear was "Do you solemnly swear..."

SANDY picked up the royal scepter and orb with a cross on top, and offered them to Elsa. She started to reach out for them, when a whisper rung in her ear. "Your majesty, the gloves."

Elsa cut her eyes to Aster, who gave her a stern yet sincere expression. Taking another deep breath, she made eye contact with Jack, who nodded with a smile, and she pulled her gloves off one by one. She carefully draped them over Sandy's forearm, and she focused on the two golden objects before her on the pillow. Reaching her fingers, she cupped them in her palms and turned around to face the audience.

"I so do solemnly swear to rule Arandelle with fairness and justice." Everyone stayed quiet as they rose to welcome their new queen.

"May I present her royal heinous, Queen Elsa of Arandelle. " As soon as Aster finished, Elsa turned around, dropped the orb and scepter on the pillow, and shoved her hands back into her gloves. Everyone applauded as Jack stepped up to her, bowed, and escorted her back down the aisle.

Elsa never looked right or left. She kept her eyes forward, a tight grip on Jack's arm. The smiles, curtsies, and bows were not noticed as the prince and new queen exited to get ready for the reception that followed the coronation.

When the doors closed behind them, Elsa still kept her grip. Jack layer his other arm on her own. "You did it! I knew you could! I'm so proud of you, your heiness. "

"Jack, please don't call me that. I'm still your sister. I don't want anything to come between us...especially this crown."

Jack giggled. "Whatever you say, your majesty." The two laughed as they walked down the hall. Deep in the back of her mind, though, Elsa was still scared of an even bigger challenge she was about to meet...mingling with people...

* * *

**A/N: And scene! What did you think? I tried to make some references to the coronation scene from the movie, and added some kinks of my own. Next chapter is the reception! I'm assuming you'll guess what's going to happen, but be warned! I'm known for making major plot twists to keep you on your toes! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next chapter yeah! Ok, I know the coronation and Elsa in general are pretty much identical to the movie. Bare with me on those scenes. There will be a few more. But I'm just setting up the BIG STORY! I have to have these transitions lol Anyways, thank you to my lovely followers, reviewers, favoriters, and readers!**

Jack and Elsa approached the door leading into the huge reception waiting for them. It was very loud, even with the door closed. Everyone decided to stay and meet the new queen and enjoy being in a palace.

Elsa turned to Jack.

"Round two!"

She looked down. "Let's just hope it flies by with no catastrophes."

"Hey, it's going to be ok." Jack smiled, hoping to get one in return when the double doors opened to reveal the population of the kingdom dancing, laughing, eating, and drinking to their hearts' content.

The music stopped and everyone bowed to greet their new queen. Jack and Elsa walked up to the thrones, and Elsa sat down in her mother's seat while Jack stood next to her. Guests began to line up to personally meet-and-greet them. Aster and Sandy came up next to Jack, readying the long list of guests so they can introduce them one by one.

As Sandy unrolled the scroll, Aster cleared his throat, and began with the first of the guests. "Your Majesty, may I present, Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddoc and Princess Merida Dunbroch Haddock, the future king and queen of the soon-to-be combined kingdom of Berkland."

The royal couple bowed graciously at Elsa and Jack. They stood with confidence and pride. Hiccup was a lanky buy strong young man with dark brown hair and some sort of flexible armor. Merida had fiery red hair so thick with curls, they could not be tamed. Wearing an emerald green dress with long sleeves, she contrasted looking like a princess and an independent woman.

Together they said, "Your highnesses." Hiccup continued, "We have traveled very far, because we wanted to congratulate you and offer you an alliance with our joining kingdoms to help support and protect your newly thriving kingdom."

Merida cut in. "We would be most honored and grateful for your acceptance. "

Elsa quickly cut her eyes to Jack, Aster, and Sandy, who all nodded, assuring her they could be trysted. Elsa stood up from the throne. "Arandelle would be gracious to accept your offer. Let it be known that from this day forth, the kingdoms of Arandelle and Berkland are now, and forever more, allies, trade partners, and friends." Giving them a warm smile, Elsa bowed to the prince and princess, who dismissed themselves to join the party.

After hearing all of the special guests of honor, Aster and Sandy started to excuse themselves when the couple who arrived late at the coronation coughed to make their presence known. "Excuse me, your highness, but I don't believe we have been properly introduced."

Elsa stiffened. Aster and Sandy frantically searched through their list. "That is impossible. We've checked off all of our guests. Unless you are one if our citizens, you were not invited." Aster met the man's eyes, which were a strange yellow. His Pooka senses started distracting him, warning him of danger. Sandy saw this, and before Aster could lose control and show his true form, Sandy pinched him back into reality. Aster gruff continued. "Uh, forgive me...it was my mistake."

The woman smiled. "Awe well, _se la vi_, it is quite understandable commoners make mistakes all the time."

Aster's blood began to boil, but before he could give this woman a piece of his mind, he knew he had to control himself, not only for his sake, but for Elsa, so the anxiety of the situation won't overpower her and she would lose control herself.

"It has been a pleasure, your highness," Pitch gently took Elsa's hand and kissed it ever so slightly, while keeping his eyes drilled into hers the whole time. As they walked off, Elsa turned wide-eyed to her friends.

Jack came and knelt next to her. "Are you ok?"

Elsa looked down at Jack then back to the crowd of people. She looked back down at him and slightly shook her head. Jack nodded to Aster and Sandy, who immediately led Elsa through the crowd. Elsa could feel herself about to explode.

**A/N: Part 1 of the reception complete! Next part coming soon! BTW, I hope the whole combined kingdom called Berkland wasn't too cheesy. I just decided to combine Merida's homeland with Hiccup's into one since I ship Mericcup all the way! You will see the real them soon. I promise this story is not gonna be all prim and proper. Attitudes will come out! **


	5. Chapter 5

The hall seemed to grow infinitely as Elsa tried to keep her head down to avoid eye contact with her citizens bowing and congratulating her. Jack led their way through the crowd, but there were so many people. He kept looking over his shoulder to make sure Elsa was still there. He did not see the girls stabdung by the doors until he ran right into them.

"Oh your majesties!"

"We are so sorry!"

The girls bowed as they begged for forgiveness. When they stood up, Jack could not help himself from falling into a trance, gazing on the beautiful blonde. Her big green eyes were so stunning. Elsa nudged him to keep moving, and Jack did not pay attention as he grabbed Elsa's wrist, pulling off her glove.

"Jack!"

"What is it, Elsa? We're-"

Elsa jerked the glove out of his hand, and throwing her hand back, so did a shard of ice. It flew over the crowd and smashed into the throne. Cracked in half, ice began to spread everywhere. Elsa could not handle this anymore, and she showed her way past Jack and bolted out the door.

"ELSA!" Jack ran after her.

"Psst, oi! Follow me!" Aster motioned for North and Sandy to follow him down the corridors to a different part of the castle.

The crowd murmured to each other with confusion and worry. The uninvited guests stepped forward to make an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen: I am Sir Kozmotis Pitchiner, and this is my Lady Gothel. Please do not be alarmed. We have faced many incidents like this before. I can assure you that that monster will-"

"Excuse me, _Sir_. But as a member of the royal advisors whose job is to look after the royal family, I believe I can take it from here." Tianna interrupted.

Laughing, he did a mock bow to her. "Oh, my dear, you may call me Pitch. And clearly, from the looks of things, you are doing a fine job in looking after your children." Lady Gothel and Pitch laughed as they exited the castle.

Tianna huffed, then addressed the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen: I apologize for this accident, but I can assure you everything is under control. All will be taken care of you. Be careful as you travel back to your homes, and have a restful night."

The traumatized audience had no more to say, and left as quickly as possible. Tianna, once everyone left, rushed after North, Sandy, and Aster, to try to find Elsa and Jack before someone got hurt.

**A/N: I apologize for the very short chapter, but I wanted to start the next scene with a new chapter. Things are finally starting to come together to start this story for real! Like I said, this story will use parts of story lines from Frozen, ROTG, HTTYD, Tangled, and Brave. I hope you're enjoying it so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Next chapter! Yea! Now let the REAL story begin!**

The kingdom was in an uproar. Panic was written on every face.

"What was that?" A teen said to his father.

"Must be witchcraft." He replied.

"Heaven help us!" A woman cried, holding her screaming babel close to her chest.

"Look! There she is!" A little boy pointed to Queen Elsa, who fought to get through the crowd as she fought back her tears.

"Everyone stay back!"

"She's dangerous! "

"A monster!"

Elsa paused for just a moment to defend herself. "Please! It was an accident! I never wanted to hurt anyone!"

But the crowd ignored her, and continued accusing her.

Elsa saw no other way out of this but to run. She turned her back and headed towards the ocean surrounding Arandelle. She ran to the edge of the dock, then looked back when she heard her name.

"Queen Elsa!"

"Wait!"

It was the two young girls she had run into trying to escape the castle.

"Please don't go." Anna asked.

"We can help." Rapunzel gestured to the both of them.

Elsa stammered. "I...I-I appreciate your concern, but no one can help me." She took another breath and stuck her foot out over the dock. Ice caught her foot like a staircase and she descended down onto the now-Frozen ocean. Picking up her pace, she never looked back. She just kept moving forward.

* * *

Jack felt lost amongst the crowd. He could not figure out which way Elsa might have gone.

"Elsa! Elsa!"

The crowd ignored him. Jack had never really talked to people outside the palace much, but he did not care at the momemt.

"Excuse me...have you seen Elsa?" He asked a woman who just shrugged her shoulderstwhile and kept walking.

"My sister...the queen. ..does anybody know where she might have gone? " NO one acknowledged him.

Frustrated, he kept looking. There was no sign of her anywhere until...ice. Following the ice, Jack made it to the docks where he met Anna and Rapunzel, who were staring at the ocean dumbfounded.

Jack coughed. "Excuse me, ladies. Um, is Elsa anywhere around her?" Immediately the girls bowed. Jack sighed, "No, please, you don't have to do that with me."

Rapunzel spoke up. "Well, your highness, you're not gonna believe us, but she went that way." Rapunzel pointed out across the ocean.

"She froze the water and ran across." Anna explained.

"Oh..." Jack started thinking really hard._ I can't go after her now...then I'll blow my secret, and they'll think I'm a freak. But Elsa needs me..._

"Uh, yeah, so what are ya gonna do?" Anna interrupted the awkward silence.

"I...dont know."

"Hey! We can help!" Rapunzel jumped up, literally.

"We can?" Anna asked.

"Yes, we can!" Rapunzel assured. "We have Kristoff! "

"Oh, right..." Anna blushed.

"Who?" Jack's eyebrows raised in question.

"Kristoff! Our friend, right Anna?"

"Yep, that's Kristoff!" Anna did not realize she was pointing at Kristoff, who was standing behind Jack shaking his head.

"What are you girls up to now?" Sven bumped into him. "No, Sven, they don't have carrots! " Patting him on the head, his eyes widened. "Whoa."

"Yeah, we established the wow factor my sister has created. So I'm just gonna find a way to get across this thing, and you guys can just go home."

"Look, your highness-"

"It's Jack."

"Yeah, yeah, Jack, ok, um, you won't survive five minutes out there without someone who knows the wilderness. "

"Um, ok, and you're the expert? "

"Yep!"

"Alright, whatever." Jack motioned toward the ice. "Let's get going then. "

"Ok!"

Jack and Kristoff turned to look at Anna and Rapunzel, who had apparently run home and had scarves and shalls and hats on.

"Uh, girls, wheretc do you think you are going? "

"With you guys." Anna answered Kristoff with more confidence than in any other conversation she has had with him.

"And you're not telling us no." Rapunzel demanded. "We'very been in Arandelle our whole lives. We want to see the world, go on an adventure. .."

Rapunzel and Anna looked at each other. "Pleeeeeeeeeease-"

"Ugh, ok! You girls can come. But you're gonna have to keep up and make sure our little prince doesn't get himself hurt."

"Hey! "

"Deal!" The girls smiled, excited for their adventure awaiting them.

""Now let's stop by my place and get a sled, and..."

"Oh no!" Jack interrupted. "I'm not getting in some old rickety sleigh. " He thumbed over to the castle. "We're taking my uncle's."

Kristoff just stared at him. "Hey! I just bought it last month!"

"Yeah, well I'm the prince! And whatever I say goes."

"He's gotcha there." Kristoff frowned at Rapunzel as Anna tried to keep herself together.

"Ok, fine." Bowing and gesturing towards the castle, Kristoff tilted his head at Jack, "By all means, lead the way, your highness. "

"It's JACK!"


	7. Chapter 7

The kingdom of Arandelle was covered with ice. Spreading throughout, the citizens were trapped inside their homes. Hiccup kept Merida close.

"Stay close."

"Don't worry. "

Hiccup grunted in frustration. "He has to be around here somewhere. He would never leave me."

"Hey! Look at me!" Merida jerked Hiccup around by the shoulder. "We need to keep our heads." Placing both hands on his shoulder, Merida found gaps between his shoulder pads and started to massage him. He had done this to her thousands of times, because she is very high-strung herself.

Hiccup let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. "Thanks. I needed that."

"I know."

"I just wish I knew where Tooth-" THUD! Before he could register, Hiccup's fade was covered in fresh reptilian slobber. "Hey Buddy! Where have you been?!"

While Hiccup tried without success to shove off the dragon, Merida narrowed her eyes. Something was up.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup was finally released.

"Look." She pointed towards the docks. Hiccup could not believe his eyes. The sea was frozen solid.

"How?"

"I don't know, but I think we should go find out." Winking at him, Merida petted Toothless on the nose. "Ready for another adventure? " She offered him his hand.

Hiccup did not even blink. "Oh yeah! Let's WHOA!"

Toothless was already high in the air when Merida was able to pull Hiccup up behind him.

"Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

Merida laughed and whooped as Toothless spit fire, traveling across the Frozen ocean.

* * *

"Prepare to be amazed! " Jack led Kristoff, Anna, and Rapunzel through the garden. Sven stopped for a quick snack and eventually caught up with them.

"TA-DA!" Jack faced blank expressions.

"I don't get it." Kristoff shrugged. Anna and Rapunzel gaped in awe with their heads tilting up.

"Huh? Whad'ya-" Jack face-planted into an immovable and very fury obstacle with a grouchy face. "Oh, hey Phil."

The yeti towered over Jack, staring a hole into him. Jack payed no mind. "Oh! Where are my manners?" He turned, gesturing. "Guys, Phil. Phil, guys." No one spoke. "OK, so Phil, if you'll excuse us, we need to borrow Uncle North's sleigh."

Phil crossed his arms, frowning even more, if that was even possible. He started spitting out jibberish to Jack, who slowly nodded his head. "Didn't quite catch all of that, but thanks anyway. Cmon guys. Ignore him."

"Jack..."

Jack turned around to a scared Rapunzel. "Yep?"

"He's a...uh..."

"Yeti." Anna finished.

"So?"

Kristoff stepped forward. "Aren't they like fierce deadly creatures that can tear you apart with their large claws.?"

Jack stared at them, then at Phil. He started laughing so hard, he could not breathe nor hear his own laughter. "Y-yetis? Fierce?" He shook his head. "That's the best one I've heard!"

Phil started chattering again, then face-palmed himself, regretting his decision to loan Jack the sleigh...again. Jack punched the yeti in the arm. "Don't worry. It's not gonna be like last time."

Phil kept yacking, but gave up and followed everyone into the barn. Phil began a countdown in his head: 3...2...1...

"PHIL!" Jack was shocked. "Where's the sleigh?!" Phil explained it was North who took it, since it was his sleigh. After Jack interpreted to the group, he made a quick snowball...like a normal person would...and threw it at Phil's face.

"Well, this has been fun, really, but," Kristoff patted Sven who had been munching on hay. "I'm going to get the sleigh ready. So if any of you want yo come along, you should probably follow me."

Anna and Rapunzel followed after shaking Phil's giant hand. Jack huffed and pouted. Rapunzel turned back at giggled at him, and he reluctantly followed the group out of the castle.

* * *

"I thought you said you put in some bloody seat belts! " Aster held on for dear life. He was absolutely terrified. He hated height s. After all, this was no ordinary sleigh with ordinary reindeer. They flew above the kingdom of Arandelle into the thick and dark clouds of the winter storm.

North laughed as he steered his reindeer. "Ha! Dat was only way to get you on!" Sandy and Tianna laughed as Aster peeked over and seriously regretted it.

"I'm gonna kill ya for this! And the little Sheila when we find her!"

"Don't vorry! Ve vill! Besides, everybody loves the sleigh!"


	8. Chapter 8

"They're gone."

"I know."

"...now?"

"If you don't mind."

"I will be in need of the final ingredient soon. Be a doll and fetch it for me, will you?"

"_Anything _for you."

* * *

The black skies seemed to mesh with the dark blue waves. Crashing in a continuous and random pattern, the fear inside Elsa only grew. But it was not enough to make her turn around. It was not enough to make her go back home. All she wanted was an escape, and would not stop until she found one. So she kept running across the treacherous waters, ever step she took guaranteed by her powers to freeze anything she touches. For once, she was relieved to not have to bottle up her powers. Here, in this dangerous situation, she did not feel vulnerable. Her fears began to dwindle as she came to a stop, the unfrozen waves in front of her still beating each other.

Could it be possible? Was she dreaming she had run this far? With a little laugh, she ran with her eyes glued forward instead of down. She was almost there. Almost to freedom. Almost to her new sanctuary, her new home.

It looked like a glacier, but it was the size of a small mountain range. Elsa made it to the shore, and timidly set her foot down to find its strength to be substantial enough to hold her weight. There was nothing but ice. No sound other than the waves surrounding this island of ice and her heavy breathing. Relief overwhelmed her, and she let her tears fall.

* * *

Night was breaking as the sun started breaking through the clouds. Toothless let out a stifled yawn. Hiccup noticed, and immediately told him to slow down.

"There's nowhere to land, unless you wanna freeze yer feet off."

Hiccup turned to look at Merida. "Well, we kinda don't have any other choice, unless you wanna find out what happens when you ride a soon-to-be narcoleptic dragon."

"Don't start complaining about the cold."

"Nah, it won't be that bad. It's just ice, and it's sunrise. That means we probably can't stay down for long on account of I don't know how long this ice will stay frozen."

"Whatever you say."

They smiled and gave each other a quick kiss, then Hiccup patted Toothless' head. "A'right, Buddy, let's take a break. Nice and easy now." Toothless roared in agreeance as they slowly and gracefully descended to the icy ocean below. Landing as light as a feather, they jumped off and Hiccup immediately took off the saddle as Merida looked around at the ice. Toothless collapsed and curled himself into a tight ball, then stood back up and looked straight down. His mouth opened, and-

"I wouldn't do that if I were ya," Merida put her hands on her hips. "Fire and ice don't go together."

Toothless gave a pleading look to Hiccup, who shook his head. "I'm sorry to against this on you, but you know she's right. Yes, it's cold and may be uncomfortable for you, but as soon as you're able, we'll get back up in the air closer to the warm sun." Toothless moaned as he let his head drop with a thud.

Merida and Hiccup giggled. "Hiccup...there's ice for who knows how much further. Do ya think she's ok?"

"I figured as long as there's ice, she's alright."

Hiccup gestured to Toothless, and Merida sat down and leaned against the Night Fury. Hiccup sat down, even with his artificial leg rather effortlessly, and they snuggled together for a well-needed nap.

* * *

"Can I drive?"

This was the tenth time Jack had asked Kristoff in what felt like two minutes. Rolling his eyes, he let out an exasperated sigh. "For the last time, NO!"

Jack pouted, and propped his feet up. Kristoff shoved his feet down and Jack let out a "Hey!"

"This was hand-carved by my great grandfather! "

"So?"

"Respect the craftwork! "

"Ok, ok! Geez..."

Anna and Rapunzel sat in the back, crammed by the supplies. They laughed, having found a new form of entertainment as the boys bickered non stop.

"Hey Kristoff!" Rapunzel yelled over the wind. "Are we going to stop soon? We're kinda tired."

Kristoff glanced back at the two girls, who both let out yawns and rubbed their eyes. "Oh alright, hang on a sec."

Sven heard the conversation about stopping and he voluntarily slowed down.

"We'll pull over here-"

"Can I park?" Jack looked hopeful like a child wanting a piece of candy.

"NO! It's MY sleigh, so I'M the driver, so I get to park!" He pulled on the reins, and Sven stopped abruptly, causing everyone to fall forward.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Kristoff face-palmed as Jack laughed.

Anna interrupted their moment. "Um, guys. You're right. It just got harder."

Rapunzel gasped and Sven backed up into the sleigh, shaking it roughly. The danger in front of them glared harshly, drastically contrasting the white snow.

They couldn't believe their eyes. It was no illusion. Because the sound it made ran chills up their spine, then it charged for attack.

* * *

The castle was finished. Gothel gave herself a well-deserved laugh, congratulating herself on a job well-done.

"It's perfect." She smiled, cutting her eyes out the window. "Now all I need is for Pitch to bring me the last piece of the puzzel."

* * *

**A/N: dun, Dun, DUN!**


	9. Chapter 9

The shadows of the sun setting were restless. Never ceasing to move, they continued to pursue their target. But the problem was, where was it? The last piece of the puzzle. The master of darkness, the one who controlled these dark shadows revealed himself. With a deep, exasperated sigh, he looked around. There was nothing but ice.

"Where are you?" Irritation filled Pitch as he looked up to the moon, then sneered in disgust. "I have to hurry. Gothel is ready for me." His yellow eyes searched the ice, hoping for a clue. In the distance, he could see what looked like an island. "Of course," He laughed. "How predictable."

* * *

As Hiccup and Merida dozed on, Toothless suddenly jumped up, knocking the two off of him.

"Hey!"

"What's the deal, Buddy?"

Toothless whimpered, and grabbed his harness. Shoving it into Hiccup's chest, he threw his head upward.

"I think he wants to go."

Merida stared into Toothless' big eyes. "I think something is wrong. We better go." As soon as they were secure on his back, Toothless shot into the air, heading in the direction from whence they came.

A scream stunned them. Looking at each other they knew someone was in trouble.

"Yah!" Hiccup urged Toothless faster. Soon they came upon the unbelievable scene before them.

* * *

"What is..."

"Shhhhh, I don't know Rapunzel, just stay very quiet and very still." Kristoff slowly stepped in front of Rapunzel and Anna, who clutched each other, never taking their eyes off the thing in front of them.

Pawing the ground, it shook it's head, and began to charge. Twenty feet away, Kristoff grabbed a pick ax from the sleigh. Ten feet, Sven looked frantically between his friends and this monster. Five feet...inches. ..

WHACK!

Kristoff did not know what happened, but the thing disintegrated in front of him. He looked over and saw Rapunzel holding a frying pan, pointing defensively above her head.

"What?!"

"Yeah, Rapunzel's always been good in the kitchen." Anna tried to lighten up the mood, even though she was scared.

"Thanks," Rapunzel smiled.

"OK..." Kristoff looked at Sven, who, out of stress, started to devour a bag full of carrots.

Jack knelt down to get a closer look at what was left of the creature. It was nothing but dust...Almost like sand...and it was as black as night.

* * *

Elas rose from the ground, and began to closer examine her discovery. The island of ice was quiet...maybe a little too quiet. There was a mountain that she began to climb step by step. The wind howled and whistled through her ears. But it did not bother her...it did not compare to the storm she had tried so hard to contain inside. Close to the top, she found flat ground, almost like a balcony leading to a huge gap between the mountain she was on and another.

Looking across, Elsa could see a forest but no sign of a village or anyone moving. Deciding she was completely alone, she studied her hands. They were still covered with her gloves. She raised her right hand in front of her face. With a shaky left hand, she slowly pulled the glove off. Nothing happened. So she took the other off. Still, nothing happened. Until...

* * *

"Down there!" Merida nudged Hiccup and looked down at a group of people with a reindeer and a sled. Hiccup led Toothless to land at a safe distance from them so as not to alarm them...it failed.

"Whoa!" Kristoff and Jack quickly stumbled back wards, running into Anna and Rapunzel.

"Now what?" Kristoff was eyeing the dragon anxiously. Sven hid behind the sleigh.

Jack tilted his head. "Hey, I think we've met before. Were you guys at the coronation? "

"Uh, yeah, we, ow!" Hiccup rubbed his arm where Merida elbowed him.

"Forgive him, your highness, he does not have the best vocabulary. "

Jack laughed and mumbled under his breath. "At least I can understand him."

"I heard that!"

"Excuse us," said Rapunzel. "It is a pleasure to be in your presence, but uh..."

She trailed off as Anna picked up, "do you know that's a dragon you were riding?" Anna's finger pointed towards Toothless, who was eyeing Sven suspiciously.

"Oh, Toothless. Don't worry, he's harmless! He wouldn't hurt a fly!" Hiccup scratched under the dragon's chin, who tilted his head back, then collapsed in a stupor.

"Yeah, adorable." Kristoff mentioned sarcastically. "What are you two doing out here?"

Hiccup and Merida looked at each other. "We were actually looking for Queen Elsa, your sister," Merida explained.

"We want some excitement!" Hiccup chimed in. "The life of royalty gets really old, really quick."

"So, you want to help me find my sister?" Jack asked doubtedlly. He couldn't believe so many people wanted to help find his sister. _Maybe they don't think she's a freak. Maybe they won't think I'm a freak when they found out about me. I've got to tell them. But when would be the best time? I should probably wait until I get to know them a little better._

"Of course!" Said Hiccup.

"We would love to help!" Merida put her hands on her chest.

Jack smiled. "Thank-you so much! My sister means the world to me. All I want us to bring her back safe and sound."

Hiccup's faced turned serious as he looked down at Jack's feet. "Speaking of safe, what is that?"

Jack and Kristoff and Rapunzel and Anna looked at each other. "We don't know."

* * *

**A/N: And done with this chapter! Yea! Things are starting to get going! I hope you guys are liking it so far! Please leave a review! Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
